


Soap for your Sins

by Infidele



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, this is a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: Juho comes back from a business trip and crashes Taeyang's shower. Sexy times ensue.





	Soap for your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> So if you watched colorful code 9 there is that one moment where they are talking about how quickly Juho takes showers and Taeyang brings up an example from when he was showering and Juho came in and showered with him and finished before Taeyang saw him do anything. Obvi this isn't what happened but that was the source of my inspiration to write this fic. I'm sorry. It's just smut and Taeho being in love with each other.

 

Boiling water singed Taeyang’s fingers as he reached into the shower to feel the water. He liked it hot, but the summer heat made the water just a bit too toasty for his liking. He turned it a little ways, hoping for the best.

 

A large mirror over the counter reflected Taeyang standing in front of the tile shower with its clouded glass door. The mirror could see everything in the small bathroom except the toilet, tucked away out of its view. His favorite fluffy towel was occupying the closed lid of the toilet for ease of access when he finished showering. Taeyang brushed his fingers across the soft fabric. 

 

He put on some music to sing to: a playlist of his favorite songs on Spotify. Showering just wasn’t the same without music.

 

When he checked again the water was a more manageable temperature. Once he stepped in, he let the water run over him for a moment. It was relaxing to stand under the burning water. Life was stressful and sometimes listening to Exo in the shower was all he really needed to unwind.

 

Standing there, before getting to the actual showering part, he liked to imagine that he was actually standing beneath a warm rainfall like someone in a romantic drama. He was the angsty main character who got stood up by the love of his life. He would look up to the sky, tears masked by the falling water until a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pressing a kiss into his neck. Preferably a member of Exo.

 

Sometimes he would let his fantasizing continue further, but today he opened his eyes, hands already reaching to the assortment of bottles to start his routine. Humming along to the song he squeezed some floral scented shampoo onto his fingers.

 

A few quick raps on the door shook Taeyang out of his mindless routine. 

 

“Who is it?” Taeyang called. Instead of an answer, the door opened and presumably one of his roommates entered the bathroom. He couldn’t see who through the nearly opaque white glass separating him from the rest of the bathroom. It wasn’t that weird though; there was no such thing as personal space living in a small apartment with three other guys. “I’ll be done in like, five, if you need to shower.” An underestimate but possible if he really rushed.

 

Still no response. He would’ve thought he hallucinated the door opening if he couldn’t still hear the person fumbling around. Maybe Seokwoo got smashed again. Last time he tried to wipe down the entire apartment with his receipt from the liquor store. He didn’t get very far before passing out, but it was still a possibility. With a shrug Taeyang got back to lathering his hair with the smell of roses and jasmine. 

 

Taeyang’s shower was interrupted again, only by the opening of the shower door this time. When he saw who it was it made a lot more sense.

 

Tall, blue hair, and way too skinny because he was dieting, Taeyang’s boyfriend slipped into the shower with a grin. Juho pulled Taeyang to him for a chaste kiss rather than a greeting.

 

“Who let you in?” Taeyang asked. Last he checked Juho didn’t have a key to his apartment.

 

The older boy nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck until his chin made it over Taeyang’s shoulder. He slumped onto Taeyang, making the younger support him. He was a big baby and entirely too clingy, but Taeyang wouldn’t have fallen for him if he was any different. 

 

“I know where you guys keep the spare,” he murmured. Of course. Taeyang should just give him a key of his own; Juho was over more than some of his roommates. He could get it made to match the color of the one on his own keyring, the special one that could get him into the penthouse of one of the tallest buildings in Seoul.

 

“Did you need to shower too?” 

 

“No,” Juho mumbled. “I missed you.”

 

Taeyang would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart flutter a bit. Okay, a lot. Juho had been gone for a few days overseas and based off of how tired he seemed, he had come straight to Taeyang’s apartment instead of going home first. That he couldn’t wait fifteen minutes to see him clean and freshly showered.

 

Taeyang worried about him whenever he was away because Juho always managed to catch some new cold or disease when Taeyang wasn’t looking for two seconds. The tired boy in his arms was proof that he didn’t take great care of himself this trip either. 

 

It went without saying that Taeyang had missed Juho too. He stroked Juho’s now wet hair, letting them indulge themselves one another’s embrace. 

 

Shampoo being coaxed from his hair by the water made it hard to keep his eyes open and was starting to sting. He removed himself from Juho to rub the shampoo from his eyes.

 

Juho attempted to reattach himself to Taeyang, who pulled away again. “Love, I need to finish showering. My water bill is going to be crazy high if we just stand here for an hour.” This wasn’t Juho’s apartment where that kind of thing didn’t matter.

 

“I’ll help you then.” Juho’s fingers massaged Taeyang’s head, helping the shampoo make its way to the drain.

 

Juho moved behind Taeyang so he could avoid getting too much of the suds in Taeyang’s eyes. Once all the shampoo was gone, Juho hesitated in choosing the next product.

 

Taeyang grabbed his hand, pulling it towards the right one. As he reached forward his body pressed against Taeyang’s. He sucked in a quick breath as he felt all of Juho’s slick chest, abdomen, and--oh. Not hard, but getting there, Juho’s cock pressed into the soft flesh of Taeyang’s ass.

 

Instinctively he had leaned back into his boyfriend’s touch. They probably wouldn’t be saving Taeyang’s water bill by much anymore. He craned his neck back, only able to place a kiss on Juho’s jaw. A flick of his wrist and the bar of soap that Juho had been reaching for clattered to the tile floor.

 

“Oops, I dropped the soap,” Taeyang whispered. With a little nip at the place he just kissed, the younger bent over until he was folded nearly in half, pressing his ass even further into Juho.

 

“You’re so dumb,” Juho chuckled. He didn’t miss the opportunity to bury his fingers in his boyfriend’s hips, holding Taeyang to him as he slowly moved his hips. Taeyang could feel Juho’s dick growing, the head of it teasing Taeyang’s balls as it slid in the cleft of his ass.

 

He let Juho bring himself to full hardness gyrating against Taeyang’s ass, the gentle pressure of his cock on Taeyang’s balls helping him do the same. He had to keep his hands on the floor to stop himself from slipping. Kind, considerate Juho realized this and moved one of his hands to stroke Taeyang’s member.

 

His dick jumped at the touch. It hadn’t been  _ that _ long since they last had sex, but Little Taeyang was yearning for Juho’s caress. Big Taeyang was too. 

 

Juho pulled him back up, turning Taeyang’s head until their lips finally met. His arm found the back of Juho’s head, pulling him closer. It was the melting kind of hot; soft and delicious, but dangerously close to falling apart. 

 

Taeyang moaned as Juho’s tongue fused with his. It was the taste of cigarettes and food eaten a bit too long ago to be distinguishable. It hit him that Juho was really here, kissing him in his shower. 

 

Water started seeping into their mouths, making it even more impossible to breathe. They pulled apart to catch their breath before Juho had a coughing fit. 

 

Taeyang turned, eyes drinking in the fair skin of Juho’s body and dark bags beneath his eyes. He probably didn’t sleep much on the flight. Or during the trip at all. 

 

He connected his arms around Juho’s waist, pulling them together so that their cocks brushed against one another. He continued until they were perfectly flush, cocks squeezed between their stomachs.

 

“How tired are you?” Taeyang asked. Juho’s arms held him heavily, like security bars on a rollercoaster ride. They weren’t super effective at keeping him from sliding about, but they still felt safe.

 

“I’m not tired,” Juho objected. 

 

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep standing.” Taeyang kissed his cheek. “I’m not prepped or anything, and I don’t think you can stay awake for all of that.”

 

Juho’s dick twitched in understanding. “I think I can definitely stay awake for that.” He attached his mouth to Taeyang’s neck sucking with new fervor. His hands grabbed at Taeyang’s ass, kneading into his plump flesh.

 

“Maybe in the morning,” he chuckled. “You need to sleep and I need to shower.”

 

“Taeyang,” his big baby whined. He would’ve never thought Juho could be this soft and cute based off of the image he tried to uphold. 

 

One of Juho’s fingers grazed Taeyang’s entrance. Tight and resistant to Juho’s wet finger, there was no way that Juho could take the time to work him open well enough.

 

“Babe, we can do that in the morning.” Taeyang would stand firm. He was either going to get hurt or Juho wouldn’t get off if he let the older boy win him over.

 

Juho pulled away, a pout on his face. Taeyang was dating an actual kid. A cute kid, but still. He kissed the older boy, one hand cupping his cheek and the other sliding down Juho’s slick stomach. His fingers found Juho’s throbbing shaft, slowly stroking along its length.

 

Their mouths separated and a desperate moan fell from Juho’s lips. He thrust into Taeyang’s hand, frantic for all the friction he could find.

 

“Taeyang, I can’t go to sleep like this.” He knew that very well.

 

“How do you feel about fucking my mouth?” Taeyang whispered, already sinking to his knees. He bit his lip, looking up at Juho while he continued to stroke his boyfriend’s cock.

 

Juho answered by twisting his fingers into Taeyang’s drenched hair, bringing Taeyang’s lips to touch the head of his dick. Taeyang wasn’t a professional, but he knew he gave some pretty good head. 

 

One hand circling the base of his cock and the other pressed to Juho’s hips to slow some of his more erratic thrusts, Taeyang licked his slit. He could already tell this would be hard since the water was making it impossible to breathe through his nose. Taeyang wasn’t a quitter though; he put his best into everything he did.

 

With one last deep breath, he wrapped his lips around Juho and sank down until they met his hand. As he pressed the flat of his tongue to the vein on the underside Juho bucked deeper into his throat.

 

“Tae-taeyang. Fuck.” He hollowed his cheeks, sucking as much of Juho into him as he could while he still had control. His tongue briefly swirled around the head when he pulled back, only to caress Juho’s length as he inhaled him once more. He bobbed up and down, working to drive Juho crazy. 

 

He popped off to take a breath, letting his hand do some of the work for him. When his mouth enclosed around Juho’s cock once more the older boy couldn’t resist himself any longer.

 

They were quick and deep thrusts into the back of Taeyang’s throat, Juho pulling his head to meet his cock every time he surged forward. It stung like fire burning the insides of his throat, but it made Taeyang hard and needy. He loved it when Juho was soft and sweet like a child, but he loved it even more when he lost control and fucked him senseless.

 

Pounding into him, Taeyang did his best to stay relaxed around Juho’s pulsing dick. His nose was shoved into Juho’s wet stomach with each repetition, lips unable to go any farther. He couldn’t breathe, water filling his nose as he choked on Juho’s cock.

 

“Tae, Tae I’m gonna cum.” Juho held his head still, relentlessly fucking as far as he could into Taeyang’s mouth. Tears stung his eyes, the full length and girth of Juho hammering down his throat almost unbearable.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” With a one last thrust Juho buried himself in Taeyang, holding him still as his cock convulsed and leaked cum right down Taeyang’s throat. He did his best to swallow, drinking anything Juho had to give him. He was felt like passing out when Juho finally released him, pulling his softening dick out of Taeyang.

 

He coughed and sputtered, Taeyang’s lungs burning as they reunited with air once more. Juho pet his head, reassuring him as Taeyang learned to breathe again. This made the list as one of the hardest blow jobs he had ever given.

 

Juho turned off the water, giving Taeyang a chance to look up at him. If he wasn’t breathless already, looking at Juho’s smile would’ve had the same effect.

 

“You okay love?”

 

Taeyang nodded. “Y-yeah. I guess I’m out of practice.” Juho helped him off of the shower floor, embracing him in a tight hug. They kissed, slow, sweet, and utterly disgusting, but it was the best kiss Taeyang had ever had. Every kiss with Juho was.

 

“I think you’re right, I couldn’t have lasted a full round,” Juho chuckled. Taeyang shook his head. Of course he was right. He was always right.

 

“Go get some sleep you dork.”

 

“Do you want me to help you out?” Juho gestured at Taeyang’s still very erect cock.

 

He shook his head. “I can handle this just fine on my own. Go to bed.” He leaned in, placing a kiss to Juho’s neck before tugging on the lobe of his ear. Juho shivered at the contact. “Let’s just say I’ll be ready when you wake up.”

 

“You’re going to have me up all night if you keep saying things like that.”

 

Taeyang pushed him towards the shower door. “Leave! Go to bed!” He didn’t really want to leave Juho’s embrace; he was exhausted and his jaw was already starting to feel sore. But they both needed to get some sleep, and that was not going to happen if Taeyang didn’t finish his shower.

 

“I love you,” Juho told him. His heart fluttered (how could it not) and he shut the door in Juho’s face. 

 

“I love you too, but don’t you dare use my fluffy towel!”

 

“Too late!”

 

“I hate you,” Taeyang groaned. He restarted the shower as Juho pulled his clothes back on.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight love,” Juho called. The bathroom door shut behind him. It felt empty without Juho there to occupy the space with him.

 

But that was okay. It was okay because as soon as he was done, Taeyang could join Juho in his bed. He could cuddle with his boyfriend as they dreamed and Taeyang couldn’t think of anything that would make him happier. 

 

Well maybe not anything, but that was a different story entirely.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe you got through this mess. Congrats, I hope it wasn't terrible. Idk why I only ever write smut for Taeho. Jk I know I'm trash for Taeho. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
